


Boy Talk [27/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Aromantic Character, Buckbeak is alive and well, F/M, Gen, Mentioned James/Lily, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Sirius tries to be a good Godfather, additional scene in OoTP, aromantic Sirius Black, but some subjects are too much for him, cracky with a side of angst, mentioned Harry/Cho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: "I hate you," Sirius growled and Remus just laughed louder. "You could be useful and tell me how to deal with this! What do I know about asking people out?! Or crushes? This is ridiculous! All my experience comes from yours and James' sad love lives and that's not something that should ever be repeated!""Oy!" Remus protested, but Sirius just looked at him flatly. "Fair enough."27th of 52 aspec drabbles.





	Boy Talk [27/52]

The Christmas decorations didn't really make Grimmauld Place a festive place, but they did take away a bit of its usual dark and morbid aesthetic. It was especially noticeable as the host also stopped sulking around like a grieving ghoul. 

For most of the time at least.

Remus sighed sadly as he found Sirius in his new favourite hidden spot - his parent's old room now turned into Buckbeak's stable.

"So many people in your house and you choose to keep hippogriff the company."

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin.

"I wouldn't want him to feel neglected just because I have guests."

His voice was rough from lack of use. Remus sat down on the floor by his side.

"The holiday's festivities becoming too much?"

Sirius chuckled.

"Molly is in a frenzy."

Remus nodded agreeably. After years of lonely, quiet Christmas he felt quite overwhelmed himself. He couldn't even imagine how it must have felt after over a decade in Azkaban.

"Perhaps you should use your powers of an adult for good and help the younglings run away from the holiday spirit hurricane. Harry seems to be getting a bit wide-eyed as well."

Sirius nodded, his eyes shifting away from Remus.

"Yeah, I... I got him alone for a while before. We-ugh- We talked a bit." 

Remus just looked at him in shock. Sirius seemed as awkward as he could get, shifty even.

"That really doesn't sound good when you say it like that. What happened? Is something wrong with him?"

"No! No, not really. He was worried about some stuff about that, but it's fine, yeah, it's fine. It's just... We talked about, you know, normal boy stuff."

" _Normal boy stuff_?" Remus repeated incredulously and Sirius huffed in annoyance loudly enough to make Buckbeak look at them curiously.

"Girls! Remus, we talked about girls! He asked a girl out apparently... Or maybe she asked him out... It was a bit of a confusing tale. Anyway, he's all anxious and worried about it and when I asked how things were in school and with friends he spilled and- I mean--"

"And _that_ got you in a frenzy? Not Christmas, not the oncoming war, not Arthur in St. Mungo's, but your fifteen-year-old godson telling you he asked a girl out?"

"Remus, I can tell you're laughing stop it! This is serious!"

Remus gave up on trying to hide his chuckles.

"No, _you're_ serious."

"... Very funny. Are you done now?"

"Not even remotely so. I will be reminding you of this proud moment for years to come."

"Thanks. No, really. You're the real friend."

"I know."

They watched Buckbeak in silence for a moment, Remus still grinning like a loon. Sirius Black, the most popular student of their year, powerful animagus, first ever man to escape Azkaban - stumped by teenage romance.

Remus chuckled again.

"I hate you," Sirius growled and Remus just laughed louder. "You could be useful and tell me how to deal with this! What do I know about asking people out?! Or crushes? This is ridiculous! All my experience comes from yours and James' sad love lives and that's not something that should ever be repeated!"

"Oy!" Remus protested, but Sirius just looked at him flatly. "Fair enough. Did you tell him that making tricks on his broom in front of her while in the middle of her favourite class will not help?"

Sirius laughed. "Nor putting a skunk in her dormitory as a prank on a girl that annoyed her?"

Remus howled with laughter. "Nor coping a famous poem and sending as your own, hoping she won't recognize it."

"And then pretend it was from your best mate to avoid humiliation?"

"Yes, exactly!"

They both laughed loudly, Buckbeak joining them, making odd yowling noises with his beak wide open.

"You're right, Remus. It doesn't matter I don't feel romantic stuff at all, I will just remember every stupid think James ever did with Lily and use them as a cautionary tale."

Remus slapped him supportively on the back.

"That's the spirit! Now for Merlin's sake, please stop sulking," he said getting up and reaching his hand towards Sirius. "There's enough chocolate downstairs to cheer up even your sad arse."

Sirius grabbed his hand and levered himself up from the floor. He patted Buckbeak on the neck in a goodbye, following Remus out of the room.

"Not everything can be solved with chocolate, Moony," he said seriously. "I keep telling you this. You have a problem."

"Yes, it's called a craving for chocolate. Let's go and solve it."

Sirius shook his head, following his friend to the kitchen. Worst case scenario, he could use Remus' feelings for chocolate as a good example of an ongoing romance. It sure seemed to be a life-long relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
